


Operacja

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Operacja: dostarczenie. Start!
 Tekst na temat nr 83 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Stiles bawił się z dziećmi na podłodze, kiedy poczuł pierwszą falę bólu.

— Ciocia! — krzyknęła Lizzy, wybiegając z pokoju.

Jeden rzut oka na przyjaciela pozwolił kobiecie stwierdzić, co się dzieje. Wyjęła telefon i szybko napisała wiadomość do całej watahy:

_Operacja: dostarczenie. Start!_

Jak jeden mąż, każdy członek ich watahy zajął się swoim wcześniej przydzielonym zadaniem:

Malia i Kira pojawiły się w ciągu minuty w domu Hale'ów, by pilnować dzieci, Lydia zapakowała Stilesa do samochodu. Isaac i Scott zostali w klinice, przygotowując salę przeznaczoną na prawdziwy zabieg. Reszta śpieszyła do nich dołączyć.

Najszybszy był alfa. W końcu to jego mąż zaczął rodzić.


End file.
